


The Chauffeur and The Lady

by renasfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renasfics/pseuds/renasfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in 1921 Jon Snow is hired by the Stark family to be the Chauffeur and Jon and Sansa find themselves drawn to each other. Loosely inspired by Downton Abbey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chauffeur and The Lady

**SANSA**

When Sansa’s father announced at dinner that he would be hiring Jon Snow as their new chauffeur she hadn’t thought much of it. After all she had hardly seen him since they were children and her memories of him playing with her siblings were only vague. She didn’t have much interest in their cook’s boy then and she didn’t have any now either. She only half listened as her father talked about how he had served with Uncle Benjen in the war and that the young man had just returned from London. Of course Arya was thrilled, she had always loved Jon and for the rest of the day all she could talk about was how excited she was to have him back.

In the following two weeks Sansa could have completely forgotten about Jon Snow’s return if it weren’t for her siblings excitement, even Robb came home from London to greet his old friend. It was all very un proper, making such a big ordeal over a chauffeur but even Sansa could understand that Jon would not just be another employee, he never had been. Her father had grown up with his mother, they were as close as any biological siblings and when she fell pregnant and was disowned by her family the Starks were quick to give her work and a roof over her head. There had never been a more beloved or well treated cook and her father doted on her son just as much as he doted on Robb. When Lyanna died when Jon was only fifteen everyone wanted Jon to stay but he didn’t accept the offer and instead went off to London to make a name for himself.

They had received letters from him, and her father always made a point of visiting him whenever he went to London, sometimes even bringing her siblings with him but Sansa very rarely took up her father’s innovation for her to join them. Sansa had been ten when Jon left and unlike her siblings she was never particularly close with him, she had never little memories of Jon at all for she had only seen him a handful of times since he left eight years ago. They had never had very much in common, or at least they never talked enough to learn if they would have things in common. Whenever they were in a situation that they had to make small talk to avoid an awkward silence the silence always seemed more comfortable than their forced conversations. And now she would have to be alone in a car with him.

Everyone was waiting for Jon in the foyer, and Sansa mused at what a nice turn out it all was. Not only because the whole family were all together in what felt like forever but because Jon’s return had put them all in such pleasant moods, yet another thing that had been missing from the Stark house since the war. Even Sansa couldn’t help but feel excited to see Jon, her family’s happiness was contagious.

The sight of Jon rounding the corner of the foyer door caused an uproar of joyous sounds from her younger siblings and Jon barely had time to smile at the Stark family before Arya and Rickon had jumped on his, Brain quickly trying to catch up in his wheelchair. Part of Sansa wanted to scold her siblings for acting so impolite but she had to remind herself not to spoil their fun, besides Jon looked just as happy as they did. Sansa raised to her feet with the rest of her from her seat with her family, smiling like the rest of them but while they all rushed to greet Jon, Sansa stayed back ever so slightly. She felt awkward and uncomfortable, not because she wasn’t happy to see the young man, actually she was far happier than she had expected to be. No it was not that, it was because as she looked at her family, embracing Jon and welcoming him to their home Sansa realized she did not know this man at all. She had never made an effort to and now she felt lost because of it. Like an outsider.

“Sansa don’t be shy, it’s just Jon.” Bran’s voice broke her out of her trance and she realized that everyone was staring at her now.

She smiled bashfully as a blush spread across her face, as red as her hair. “Welcome home Jon.” She said as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a moment of boldness. “It’s wonderful to see you again.” She said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

“The feeling is mutual.” He said, smiling slightly at her for a moment before Arya started going on about how much he had missed around here. With that the whole family started peppering him with questions and stories. To anyone else it might have been rather overwhelming but Sansa thought that Jon rather looked like he was in his element. Sansa found herself growing steadily more and more thankful for Jon’s return as she watched her family come back to life around him, just like they had been before the war.

Things went on like this for several hours and even though Sansa stayed quiet most of the time she was having a marvelous time and when her father said it was time to let Jon get settled in she shared her siblings disappointment. Ned was right though, it was far past time for her siblings lessons and to get ready for dinner. Besides even if Jon looked happy he also looked exhausted, and who could blame after an afternoon like this. The group began to split apart, her mother taking Bran, Arya and Rickon away for their lessons, her father retreated to his study and Robb and Jeyne retired to prepare for dinner, leaving Jon and Sansa alone.

“If you would excuse me my lady, I still have my unpacking to do.” Jon said, his previous familiarity he had before vanishing in a moment, leaving Sansa feeling slightly saddened for reasons unknown. He was after all her employee, it was only right that he adress her formally, but still he had not been nearly as formal with anyone else. Sansa didn’t say anything else, only nodded her approval and smiled at him.

He was already out of the foyer and walking towards the servants quarters when she began to rush to catch up with him. “Jon! Jon wait.” She called after him and he stopped, turning to face her with a slightly surprised look on his face. Once she reached him she slowed to a normal pace, trying not to sound breathless as she began talking. “It really is wonderful to have you back, truly.” She wanted him to know that she hadn’t just been polite before, that even if she hadn’t always been warm to him didn’t mean she wasn’t thankful he was here. She took his hand in her, and part of her expect him to tug his hand away but instead his fingers curled around her’s almost instantly. As if they had done it countless times before. “And I don’t want you to call me your lady, at least not when it’s just us or the family. You wouldn’t call Arya that or Rickon your lord.” At that Jon smiled and she could feel her heart flutter happily. Making Jon snow smile wasn’t the easiest of tasks, even Sansa knew that.

“No. No I don’t suppose I would.” He said smiling almost bashfully and shaking his head slightly. They stood like that for a moment, their hands still strangled together and their eyes downcast until Jon gave her hand one single squeeze before pulling away. “It is lovely to see you again as well Sansa.” His dark grey eyes met her light blue ones then and there was something deep in Jon’s eyes that made her slightly breathless and her belly explode with butterflies. No butterflies were meant to be gentle, this was a fire. Once again they stood silent at each other for just a little too long until Jon cleared his throat, causing Sansa to look anywhere but at him as a blush spread across her cheeks. “I really must start to unpack. Have a goodnight.” And with that he was gone, leaving Sansa feeling confused and flustered all at once.


End file.
